Field of Disclosure
Aspects and embodiments disclosed herein are directed generally to methods and apparatus for monitoring, controlling, and maintaining water treatment systems.
Discussion of Related Art
Flow meters, conductivity and resistivity meters, temperature sensors, pH sensors and hydrogen sulfide sensors, for example, along with other scientific instruments are widely used in many remote locations for a variety of purposes including monitoring the condition of a water purification system. It is often necessary for workmen to physically visit the remote sites to monitor the flow meters or other instruments (e.g., samplers) to gather data. Multiple site visits in numerous locations is a challenging, labor intensive, and expensive task. Ensuring that each site is operational, and that maintenance or service is regularly scheduled provides for obtaining accurate and reliable data.